Applebloom grows up
by realyreallycool
Summary: Applebloom is experenceing adulthood, but will she enjoy it? Yes it feature's underage characters don't like don't read! NOW WRITTING PART DEUX
1. Applejack

one day applebloom was alone in her room, she was wearing a new hat that her parents sent her from horseland

because that is wear applejack's family is, and they live on the ranch with granny smith.

and she learned that putting long narrow objects into your vagina is pleasurable and so she did and she masterbeated to donut joe

suddenly the door burst open and applejack was standing there. "Uh... APPLEBLOOM?!"

"aaaaaaaaa" said Applebloom and she tried to cover herself from her sister but it was too late and applejack's pussy got wet

"What are you doing, applebloom she asked because she was aroused by Applebloom's exposed kitty

"sister I swear i'm not doing anything wrong, i know it's wrong in the bible but I couldn't help myself." and she started crying

don't cry applebloom. It's alriht, Jesus took it off the ten commandments

"REally?" Applebloom said?

"Yes" Said Applejack

"Okay, sister. I'll pleasure myself for Jesus!" and applebloom went crazy with her object while thinking about jesus but unfortantly she squirted right into the face of her sistter

"Oops. My bad"

"It's okay. It's your first time, but try and control it okay?"

Applejack went to go have some fun with Big MAcintosh and Applebloom went to sleep


	2. The Cutie Mark Crusaders have sex

it was two days after applebloom was caught by Applejack, so she masterbated and then went to see the cutie mark crusaders.

"Hello Applejack" said Scootalo, why are you so happy?"

"Well i discover a neat trick that makes you feel pleasure!

"Well what is it?" Said Sweetie bell

"It's called sex!"

"I've heard of sex!"

"But I've been fucking with objects it's time we fuck a real man like donut joe

"Yes" Said Scootalo, Donut Joe is really sexy, He has a big thing, but he lives in Canterlot."

"Hmmm..." Said Sweetie Bell, who do we fuck?"

"Think about it. Who's the most despreate man in ponyville?"

DUN DUN DUN. So who do you think it's going to be, please give me good reviews and tell me who the most desperate man in Ponyville is!


	3. MOST DESPERATE MAN IN PONYVILLE

So the cutie mark crusaders went looking for the despratest man in Ponyville

"Is it Mr. Cake?" Asked Sweetie Belle

"Don't be a retard, come on girls." Applebloom said.

They walked all the way to the middle of Ponyville. At Twilight's Libary

"Speaking of retards," Said Scootalo, "Twilight's not a man!"

"SHUT UP! IT's NOT TWILIGHT!"

and so they broke in, where Spike was masterbating to a picture of Princess Celestia

"Holy Cow!" Said Spike putting away the book and penis. "Don't jump in like that!"

"OH! It's Spike!" Said Sweetie Belle

"What?"

"Spike will you please take our virginities?" Asked Applebloom

Spike's penis popped out giving a thumbs up.

"Sure. I've never had sex either, except when Twilight gives me horn jobs to help me sleep at night, and when Fluttershy rubs her wing on it, because she thinks it's an infection. Let's do it!"

"Alright!" Shouted Scootalo

"Hold it. Hold it." Said Applebloom.

"What?

"This was my idea. I get first sex."

"You piece of shit1!"

Spike put his dragon penis in Applebloom's sexy pussy an started having sex. It was wet and sexy, but because this was Spike's first time, he came way to fast.

"HUFF HUFF, wow that was some hot shit!" Said Spike.

"Alright! I did it!" Applebloom's pussy was full of hot seed, but something weird happened, she suddenly grew 20 years older.

"WTF?" Said everyone else.

"Ohmygod. Twilight's horn magic on my penis must have caused you turn older!" Said Spike.

"Holy shit. I WANT TO TURN OLDER!" Said Sweetie Bell and Scootalo.

"Sorry girls. Let me teach you somehing. When men cum, they can't do it again, until their supply gethers up in... an hour. Wake me up in an hour..." And Spike went to sleep.


	4. Applebloom's family

Applebloom returned to the apple farm where family saw her new sexy body.

Granny Smith was proud

Applejack was disapointed

But Big Mac was infact aroused

Big Mac was actually gay but Applebloom was so sexy that Big Mac lost his gayness and wanted to fuck Applebloom

BUT

It was his sister and he couldn't fuck his sister, but then he remembered he was southern so fucking siblings were okay

"well I gathered all of you for a reason." Said Applebloom

"How did you get so older?!" Asked Applejack

Well, I fucked Spike who fucked Twilight and Twilight's magic rubbed off her and onto his dick

Suddenly the table rose up

"BIG MAC PUT AWAY YOUR DICK" Said Granny Smith

"Sorry"

"So I wanted to tell you all something. I'm going on a trip to Canterlot

"Canterlot? All the slut ponies live there." Said Big MAc

"Well, that's not what I'm going after.

"Well what are you going there for?" Asked Granny Smith

"I won't announce it yet."

Applejack got a little anxious

"Family. I got something to announce."She said.

"I am a pedophile and also into incest, because I like Applebloom but not now because she is all grown up."

Then Applejack was sent to jail

Applebloom gathered up all her stuff and started for the train station

"Wait, Applebloom!" Said Big Mac

"Big Mac?" Said Applebloom.

"Look I have something to announce to. I am gay."

"Well I'll support you, brother."

"Wait. I'm not gay anymore."

"How?"

"Because of you."

"OMG"

"Please, sister. Let me fuck you just once."

"I'm sorry, Mackie. I'm saving myself for someone else. But I'll let you masturbate to me.

"OK"

Applebloom posed in a suggestive manner and Big Mac clopped to her and jizzed all over her. Big Mac kissed his sister as she headed for the train station


	5. BONUS CHAPTER

"Oh yes Spike!"

Scootalo was cowgirling on top of Spike who was awoken an hour later.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww I'mmmmmmmmmm gonna CUMMMMMMMMMMMMM." Said Spike and he cummed

"Awww yeah." Said Scootalo as Spike went to sleep. She awated turning an adult... But it never happened.

"Hun." I guess I used all my magic on Applebloom. Oh well."

"What's going on in here?" Said Twilight


	6. Canterlot

Applebloom traveled to Canterlot for some unknown reason, but luckly she had a map and was able to walk away from the gigalo ponies who are desprate for female sex.

"Geez." Said Applebloom,"Princess Celestia really lives in this dump?"

Just then a gun shot went off and Applebloom proceeded to hide by jumping into an alleyway luckly she met a nice hobo pony

"Hello, Applebloom."

"How do you know my name?"

"Because it's me The Great and Powerful Timmy!" Said Timmy.

"Wasn't it Trixie?

"I used the wrong spell, so now Trixie is Timmy!"

"O.K.!"

"What are you doing in this fucking shithole of a fucking piece of diaheera shit fucking town?"

"I'm looking for this adress. Do you know where it is?"

"Sure. The Great and Powerful Timmy will teleport you there... For one favor. Give Timmy a blowjob. Because I'm a guy and like girls now and you are so sexy-"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT." Applebloom deepthroated Timmy intil his penis shot of confete strips. "How-"

"Great and Powerful Timmy. Remember." Anyways, thank you for your sex and I will send you on your way." Timmy used his magic to teleport Applebloom to a nicer looking neighborhood. And she knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Said a pony.

"Donut Joe?"

"That's me."

"Hi. I'm Applebloom, I think you're sexy and big."

Joe blushed. "Really? I don't know why you're saying that...

"Hun? Why?"

"I don't want my wife to know you're flirting with me."

"You're wife? Who is the bitch?!"

"Pinkie Joe" (Maiden name Pie)

"Pinkie Pie?!"

"Yes, we fell in love because we are both bakers and that's enough to prove our love was true."

Applebloom pinned Donut to the ground. "Please, just once. I won't tell anyone. Please!"

"But... But... But aren't you Christian? This is a sin!"

"Jesus took it off the Ten Commandments!"

"really?

"Yes it's fine!"

"But... Pinkie..."

Applebloom was really sexy but so was Pinkie Joe, so what does Donut do next? Cast in your votes to see what Donut does!


	7. Pinkie Joe

It was a beautiful day in Canterlot, and Pinkie Joe was doing some shopping in the nicer area of Canterlot. She enjoyed the clothing near the royal castle

"Well, maybe I should splurge a little." Pinkie Joe said after seeing a beautiful dress made by Blarity. Afterwords she decided to head home.

After a long trip, she made it to her door. Tried opening it, but it was locked so she went for her key but she dropped it and picked it up and put it in the door. He eye twiched a little then she turned the key and thus opened the door.

"Ohhhhhhhh..."

Pinkie heard this and got curious.

"Don't stop!"

Was... Some cheating with her Donut Joe?!"

She snuck to the room where the pleasure was coming from. And thus jumped in to see what was going on.

"DONUT?"

"Pinkie?" Donut Joe said. While giving Applebloom a massage.

"Wait. What's going on here?

"Oh, Applebloom here wanted to see how good my massages were and I guess she liked it so much she was giving off sounds of orgasm."

"Wait... Applebloom. Weren't you a little filly?"

"Let me answer that." Said Twilight Sparkle walking into the room.

"Twilight?"

"Applebloom here had sex with Spike and because of... Erh hrmm... Some reason, had magic on his penis which caused her to grow 20 years.

"Yeah, and to be honest, I'm sick and tired of it." Said Applebloom. "Every male wanting to have sex with you, I'm sick of it. Change me back, Twilight."

"But Applebloom, you don't realize. Your sexy 20 year old body will eventually happen and you'll have to deal with it again.

"... You're right Twilight. Make me 70 years old."

"Okay." Twilight changed Applebloom into a not sexy 70 year old pony and thus was unattractive.

"Yeesh." Said Donut Joe. "I'm glad I tapped you earlier."

"Wait what?" Said Pinkie Joe.

"Nothing, dear."

"Okay let's go... GASP!" Said Applebloom before dying because she was 70 years old and ponies don't live that long.

"Uh, oh." Said Twilight.


	8. Loss

A few weeks later everyone gathered for Applebloom's funeral. It was really sad.

"Applebloom was the most tappable sister I ever had." Said Big Mac.

"I thought you were gay." Said Fluttershy

"I am, but Applebloom was really sexy."

"Oh, Applebloom's sexy BUT NOT ME?!" Fluttershy took off crying because she liked Big Mac but Big Mac did not like her

Pinkie Joe was crying sadness but noticed her husbnd was near her.

He was in the bathroom.

He was having a threeway with Scootalo and Sweetie Belle having a threeway and he liked it because he had a lolita complex

and no one who find them there

"Now to lower the corpse into the grave." Said Twilight.

Twilight went to look in the casket and was shocked

Applejack was having sex with Applebloom's dead corpse.

"Did I tell you I was into Necrophilia too?"

THE END


	9. APPLEBLOOM'S PISSED

it was a month later and the world turned to shambles

crops didn't grow, everyone was unhappy

what was the reason?

Nobody had to be a stick in the mud, but then they realized the truth.

Everypony was much happier when Applebloom gave them sex

To restore happiness, Ponyville must get Applebloom back no matter what

APPLEBLOOM GROWS UP PART DEUX: APPLEBLOOM'S PISSED

"Okay okay, quite down." Said Twilight as a big group of ponies cluttered her doorway. "I know we missed Applebloom and the great sex she gave, but she's dead."

"But you're a fucking unicorn, Twilight!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow, why do you care?"

"I'm lesbo, duh."

"Right."

"Use your magic!"

"OKAY OKAY!"

So the ponies went to Applebloom's grave and the male's took their viagra and the lesbo's... thought of the pony version of Scarlette Johanson. As Twilight used all of her magic to bring Applebloom back to life."

"Oooohhhhhhh..." Said something.

"She's here! LEt's fuck!" Said some guy.

"Nooooooo... Where'ssssss Applejack?"

"Applejack?" Said Rainbow

"My cunt sister Applejack!"

"Uh... She ran away after she got sent to jail for necrophilia."

Applebloom rose from her grave a decomposing body of what she once was.

"I... Will... Find her!"

"Can you blow us first?"

"No!" And she shot the group of ponies with skeleton power and took off.


End file.
